User blog:Knight-of-Arthur/My thoughts on the trailer of "iOMG"
So, the trailer for iOMG is out, together with some pretty interesting comments from the „God himself“, Dan Schneider. If you read this, you have with a 99.9% chance already read the blog and seen the trailer – probably even more than once. Just in case you are one of the 00.1%, go to Dan Schneider's blog first and read/watch it! Oh, and watch the extended version that is linked to the video. OMG; pretty fitting title for it, for this was my first thought and probably yours too. But even though it seems clear at first sight, whats about to happen in this episode, if you think about it in detail, there are far more questions brought up than answered, actually nothing is answered at all! And as if that wasn't enough, there are so many ways to interprete the events in the trailer, I can't even hope to cover most of them in this blog. So I will just list the things that struck me the most and try to give you the best insights in what I make of them, and, maybe give you things to think about. Important matter first: I ship Cam, but I also know how highly unlikely any step in this direction is going to be. So I can't give you a completely objective view, but I will try to leave my personal feelings aside as good as I can and at least TRY to be neutral. One of the most important sentences in Dan's blog is the one about this not being a tease and that the episode will change iCarly (maybe) forever. If this is not the usual exaggeration you do to promote your product, and I hope Dan didn't do this, this would mean that he would do a thing never done before and change something pretty important series, the whole background of it, and not only for this episode, but for a long periode of time. If you watch the trailer and than think about the „not a tease“ sentence, you get a pretty clear picture, that the „thing“ that will be changed has something to do with shipping. Like I said before, I ship Cam, so I will give the interpretation from a Cam point of view first, so nobody will complain I was trying to manipulate you into my opinion by giving other arguments first and then destroy them by saving my opinion last. What could a Cam-shipper make of the trailer? At first sight nothing you would think, but if you take your time to contemplate the events, you will find quite a few scenes that make you wonder. Carly seems to misunderstand Sam throughout the trailer and tries to make a couple out of her and this other boy, who probably will play no important role in the episode (just my guess). When Carly turns off the lights and says „I'm not coming back“, Sam gives her a look that may say: „What the hell are you doing, I don't care too much about this guy; I don't want to stay with him here alone.“ Next Carly even asks if Sam doesn't want a „nice boyfriend“ and again we have a very discontent expression from Sam. The thing about the whole trailer is, that all of the scenes are standing there completely alone and you dont know what to make of them and what happend before. Maybe Sam told Carly before that she is in love with someone close to her and that she just doesn't know how to talk to this person about the issue. And Carly fails to see that Sam was thinking about her and probably thought Sam was talking about Freddie or some other main character but not HER and this misunderstanding is the core of the episode. After that we have the monologue of Freddie about having the courage to confront the loved one. And Carly's shocked face after she sees or hears them (or even someone else; you don't know for sure who she was spying at at that time) do or say something. To conclude the Cam part of this blog some last thoughts: Yes I know how unlikely it is for iCarly introduce a homosexual relationship. And even if I wanted, I couldn't blame Dan or anybody else involved in this series for not going this way. I mean, think about the possible outcomes of such a event; I think nobody can really fathom, what the possible consequences for Dan's future career would be, but maybe he thinks it would be a good step for the society(well, ok an exaggerated and unbelievable idealistic thought, but I like it). The other big point of view is, of course, Seddie. I mean, it's pretty obvious that the whole trailer is about THAT. You can take most of the things I said in the previous paragraph and just say Freddie instead of Carly and probably be right. Just like at many occasion that are considered Cam moments. Just one thing that makes you think if the episode is really about Seddie: what is the purpose of a trailer? It shall give you a small(!) insight in the upcoming episode, but not give away too much. But what if the whole episode is about Seddie? The trailer seems to imply that, but would the people in charge just give away the whole content of the episode two weeks before it airs, especially one that was kept a pretty good secret until today? I mean, why should you watch this particular episode if all important things are in the trailer. I'm not saying, Seddie isn't going to happen in this episode, just that there has to be some twist to it, be it Cam or somthing else I can't imagine right now. I just hope iOMG will not be as straightforward as the trailer wants to make you think. So, thats pretty much all I can say right now. A lot of things to think about and too many questions to be pondered upon for the next two weeks. A little personal issue: how did you like/not like my blog(since it is the first I wrote ever); what is your opinion; how do you like my interpretations? Did I make eveything I think clear enogh or didn't you get what I wanted to say? Please leave me a comment(as long as you have more to say than „Cam/Seddie 4 evarrr ;))! Category:Blog posts